I need you
by Ladyangelfire99
Summary: What happened after Rory left Honors wedding. Rogan


1

Summary: What happened after Rory left Honors wedding . Rogan

Logan's POV

I can't believe I lost her again. I have to get her back, life isn't the same without her. But, look how much I've put her through she fought and lost contact with her mother after I let her steal a yacht. She was belittled by my mom and grandfather and told she doesn't have

"It" by my father. Do I really deserve her or am I being selfish? I love her no question but is love enough? I guess not because the best thing just walked out of my life and I didn't stop her.

I have to do something I need her. But I still have to go back to the wedding . Oh great my parents will be thrilled. And will try to set me up with that lovely Fallen girl.

**Back at the wedding**

" hey honor congratulations's", said Logan giving her a hug.

"Logan what's wrong, and where's Rory I don't see her anywhere?", replied Honor looking around for Rory.

" Rory left"

" What? What did you do,asked honor

"It's not my fault, said an angry Logan

"Then who's is it?

"Yours

"What how is it my fault?

" Because after you left your drunk bridesmaids opened their big mouths and told her that I slept with all them after we broke up. But I didn't tell her it was over you did so she saying I cheated on her and now I'm here explaining things to you while the love of my life is god know's where." said Logan with tears in his eye's.

" What are you doing here go after her," asked honor

" She was really mad and she's moving out she was pretty set on her decision."

" Logan do you love the girl?"

" Yes", said a confused Logan

" Well then don't let her walk away, go after her right now and get her back."

" but what about your wedding?" said Logan who was not sorry if he missed the wedding he didn't want to be with his parents or anyone.

" don't worry about it, I want everyone to be happy and I know you won't be happy without Rory so go little brother and get her back"

" Thanks Honor and I am really happy for you,"

" Thanks bro no go get your ace back., said honor as Logan was running out of the room

" Hey I'm the only one who calls her ace", Logan said while running out of the door

" stop arguing with me and go get Rory back"

**Logan's mind while looking for her**

Where would she go? she's not at the apartment. Would she go back to stars hollow? I'll call Lorelia?

" hello", said Lorelia

" lore I know you don't like me that much but can you please tell me where Rory is", asked a frantic Logan

" Logan"

" Yes, it me"

" What happened at the wedding Rory called and told me she's moving back in with Paris?"

" she was helping my sister get ready for the wedding and the bridesmaids got drunk and told her I slept with them over thanksgiving and then Rory got mad because she thought I cheated on her and then she walked out and now I'm trying to find her"said Logan in one breath

" Wow, that a long story and if you could say that in one breath then you've been hanging out with my daughter to long. said Lorelia

" can you please tell me where she is"? Asked Logan with a pleading voice

"I really shouldn't tell you and be relieved that your over. But after seeing you and her in the vineyard I can't say know she really loves you kid.

" I love her a lot to and I know I made a mistake but I need her back lore

" okay, she's at Paris's she's ,moving back in with her"

" thanks bye"

" Logan"

"yeah?"

"Good luck"

**At the apartment**

" Paris thanks so much for letting me stay here," said Rory

"your welcome and I'm sorry I kicked you out", said a Paris as they hugged

**Knock on the door**

" I'll get it" said Rory

" Logan what are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to you please", asked a pleading Logan

"fine what," asked an agitated Rory

" Rory I love you and I'm sorry I left you in their with them, but you have to understand my past is just that the past you're the only one I care about and I'm sorry for hurting you. because when your hurt it kills me. Before you I used women because I was unhappy but when you came into my life for the first time I felt alive you do that to me and no one else makes me feel the way you make me feel. But if you don't want me I'll walk away because I want you to have happiness. Even if its not with me, said Logan in a serious tone

Rory just stood there speechless she knew Logan was being truthful.

Rory knew she couldn't loose him again it hurt to much last time.

" Logan wait" Rory called after him

He turned around when he heard this "what Rory?"

" I love you Logan and I'm sorry I left you I don't want us to be over, said Rory while she started to cry."

" I love you ace don't cry please don't cry. dose this mean you'll move back in?"

" well I never moved out so yes I will," said Rory as Logan kissed her. .

"Let me go tell Paris"

" hey Paris"

" You moving back in with Huntzburger, asked Paris

"yeah I am but you should go talk to Doyle he really misses you

" okay I will bye"

"bye"said Rory as her and Logan left the apartment

"come on huntz let's go home."

" okay ace let's go home"

**The End**


End file.
